


need.

by blcd



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, forgive me Father for I have sinned, i went and read about nagi and he's so pure, riku ends up getting sooper needy, what have i made him in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcd/pseuds/blcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When officer Riku is captured by the very men he and his friends are hunting down, they seem to have their own idea on what to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need.

**Author's Note:**

> im seo and welcome to sin™!!!!!!!!  
> friend and i were talking about the recent gacha for idolish7 and  
> (https://i.gyazo.com/3bb2bfe3056432b366cd38332e3bd151.jpg)  
> 07:17 taurus: leans close to your face  
> 07:17 taurus: please write it  
> 07:17 taurus: and show me  
> 

"You... W-When the others find me, you'll be dead m-meat...!" Riku couldn't even hide the fear in his voice, stuttered words spilling out of his mouth.

"Hah! Not when, _if_ the others find you!" Yamato snickered, leaning against Nagi coolly. Riku visibly gulped. He had a point... but he wouldn't lose hope! The others had to find him, they had to! The male put on his best tough guy face and stared at the group of three.

"They'll definitely find me! A-And they'll save me! You three w-won't stand a chance against them..." Riku grit his teeth only to flinch and turn his head away when Nagi's gun moved closer. If he looked at the weapon, it would be like staring death in the eyes. He couldn't do it...

"Will you cry?" Nagi asked.

"Huh? Cry? Over being captured? No way! I'm much tougher than I look!"

Nagi and Yamato laughed loudly. They made it obvious that's not what they meant which left Riku all the more fearful. Then, what did they mean? What did they think he would cry over?

Nagi looked to Sogo, motioning with the gun. "Go on."

"Yup~!" The man purred, a sick blush on his face, like he was getting pleasure from the hostage situation. Riku watched with wide eyes as Sogo pulled out four needles, each one being held tightly and with ease between his fingers. Sogo moved closer and Riku struggled, pulling at his binds. He knew it was no use, they used his own handcuffs on him, but he still had to try and...!

"Ah-- _Ow!"_ He gasped as Sogo stabbed a needle into his thigh and pushed in the contents. Riku kicked, managing to get the other to step back. He shivered, some waves of pain coursing through his leg. What had Sogo given him? Poison? Whatever it was, there were three more needles full of the same serum, ensuring that if it didn't work the first time... there was only more tries to come.

Riku opened his mouth to question the men yet a gasp shuddered out of him. Oh, God... He felt hot. Really, really hot. They really did poison him...! At least, that's what he thought until he noticed--  
"I-I'm... hard...? W-What did you-- _haa-!"_ He broke off into another gasp as Nagi stepped against his front. Not much pressure was applied but oh god, Riku felt it, and it felt good. Riku closed his mouth and shook his head, shivering. "St-..op..." He whimpered.

"We're just starting, though." Yamato replied, patting Nagi's shoulder. "We'll leave him in your hands, hm? Make sure you capture it all." He tossed Nagi a smirk that had a hidden meaning before leaving with Sogo. After the two left, in filed in a few men Riku didn't recognize. They were probably henchmen that didn't need a name or face, really. Riku needed to know who they were so he could report them... ah, he was having so much trouble.. concentrating...  
He arched his back, whining as his dick strained against his pants. Was this an... aphrodisiac? He'd heard of them before from previous cases, never seen one, but... was this what they supposed to be like? "Mm...!" Riku had trouble keeping it down. He adjusted his position and closed his legs, trying to rub his thighs together. Even just rubbing them together felt so good, like his entire body was nothing but sensitive nerves. The male hardly even noticed when Nagi pulled a worn chair up, sitting on it while still pointing the gun at Riku. Riku started to pant, the desire to get relief filling him completely. "H-Help..." He meekly called, peeking up at Nagi.

"Oh? Alright." The blonde said, motioning with the gun again. Riku winced as he was pushed down, another whimper escaping him. Oh... when had the henchmen gotten behind him...? Riku wiggled his backside, he just really wanted to cum... he needed to cum... M-Maybe he could rut against the floor or someth--  
"Haa-! A-Ah... _~!"_ He moaned quite loudly as one of the men reached over and grabbed his dick through his clothing. No... No, he couldn't... "S-Stop... Don't.. touch...?" He whispered, not quite sure of himself. He really couldn't, these were the enemy and men at that, but he felt so much desire... He hissed as he was lifted up and legs were spread, showing off the tent in his pants. A bit of drool trailed down his chin. Riku trembled as one of the men brandished a knife, but the intent wasn't to hurt him. Riku sighed with some relief as his pant and underwear were cut, revealing his dripping member. Quickly, though, he felt shame and looked away. He was an officer and yet.... y-yet... "Mhh, aah!" He moaned as his front was touched. He shook his head but found himself bucking his hips. He could feel the man's breath in his ear and hear a chuckle as Riku essentially fucked the man's hand. _"P-Pleeease..."_ Riku unintentionally whined, the word quickly followed by a gasp as he arched his back and gave a shuddering moan, coming into the man's hand. He panted and leaned against the stranger, trembling even more now. The other said something but he could hardly hear it, something about 'so much'... Riku's eyes widened as his hard-on didn't go away. W-Was this supposed to happen...? Oh God, he didn't care anymore. He thought the first time was bad, but this second round just made him need more. More, _more!_

"So dirty... You're a cop and yet you're begging to be fucked like this?" H-Huh? Riku barely registered Nagi's voice. Had he... asked for more, aloud? What did Nagi mean... he wondered, but he would be quickly finding out.  
Riku looked up with glossy eyes as he was pushed down, rump in the air again. He heard the sound of clothes ripping and realized the back of his pants had been cut. What was going on...? Riku gave a squeak of pain as he was pulled up by his hair, his gaze quickly meeting a second man's cock. He was shocked at first but found himself sticking his tongue out and licking. A mini-Riku in the very back of his mind screeched profanities, screamed 'no', but Riku himself couldn't listen. Before Riku fully steeled himself, the second man thrusted into Riku's mouth, eliciting a strangled and choked moan from him. Riku wished he could hold onto something rather than be held by his hair, which was painful. As if his mind had been read, he heard a clinking sound and found his handcuffs falling away. _'Run! Get away!'_ Screamed the small Riku in the back of his head. No... Riku raised his hands and held onto the second man's hips, groaning softly as he sucked his cock. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing this, but he felt he needed to... he needed to...  
_"Mmaah!"_ He cried, yanking himself away from the second men when he felt something foreign at his backside. Ah, no, not at. In. "H-Haa... W-Wha..." It hurt, but it was more like a quickly fading ache. Still hugging onto the second man, Riku found himself rocking his hips. Oh no.. It felt so good... Back there wasn't supposed to be used like this, b-but... He whimpered as his hair was tugged again and the man in front of him's cock rubbed against his face, partially coating him in precum. He took the other in his mouth again, the lewd slurping noises reaching his ears, just as he also heard the squishing of the first man fingering him. He felt so dazed and he probably looked it, too. He was staring at the man in front of him so hungrily, he practically had hearts in his eyes. Riku gripped the man's clothing tightly, only to give up a choked cry as the first man thrusted his finger into a certain spot. Riku couldn't help but pull away again, gasping out strings of moans. He thought before felt good... W-Was this heaven...? He was panting like a dog, tongue sticking out and drool dripping to the floor beneath him. The man behind him thrusted again and Riku saw stars, everything before him becoming blurry. He didn't even realize it when he came a second time. _"M-Mooore..._ Th-There, ah-!" He begged, looking over his shoulder at the man at his rump. He closed his eyes for a few moments upon hearing shuffling, the two men switching places. Riku found himself pressed against the floor, butt high in the air and cock dripping. He didn't care anymore, in fact, he stopped caring long ago. Fuck, he just wanted more, he wanted to feel this _good_ forever. "Nngha!" He moaned, tears falling from his eyes as the man behind him forcefully shoving himself inside. Fuck.. _fffuck_... He felt like he was melting. Riku wasn't one to speak curse words, no, that was more of the other's thing but... He whined as he was lifted up, the man wrapping an arm around his torso and leaning back. After that, he didn't move and Riku whimpered. "M-Move... A-Ah, please..! Pleeease...!" He begged to no avail. Riku then gave in, planting his hands on the man's knees and raising his hips, slamming himself down on the man's cock. With each rise and fall of his body, he just moaned louder. God, was he going to go crazy? It was _so_ good...  
Riku saw the blurry movement of the other man standing in front of him. He knew what the other wanted but he couldn't provide it. He was too busy attending to his own needs... "Hnn~!" He moved a hand to his own front, gently stroking himself. Oh God, he was going to come again if he wasn't careful. "I-Iori... Tamaki, everyone..." He whispered, thrusting the man into him again. "I-I'm sorry.. It's just so good... I-I c-can't help it..." He could hear faint laughter at his confession. "F-Forgive m-- _h-haahn...!"_ Riku cried out as the man finally assisted, roughly thrusting upward. There was almost a smile on Riku's face, the corners of his mouth slightly tilting upward as he finally got more. It wasn't enough, though, he needed more. He wanted more. He keened as the man in front of him pulled open his shirt and licked his chest. _Haah..._ W-Why hadn't they done that befooore...? Riku gripped the man's hair tightly, gasping and moaning as his nipples were licked and nipped. He heard someone whisper in his ear, did they ask how it felt? Well, he wasn't a liar... "S-So good... I-It feels.. _amazing_...!!" He rolled his eyes upwards a bit and he slowly stroked himself again. He could feel the man inside of him release, filling him. "Ah, ah~!" Moan after moan escaped his lips and he could feel it, a third orgasm... But then, it all stopped.

"Stop. It's my turn." Riku heard someone bark and he whimpered, "N-No... D-Don't stop.." He was so close to cumming, it wasn't f-fair...! As the man slid out of him, he gave a moan mixed with a whine and laid limply on the floor. He soon felt something rub at his backside and someone pin his hands above him. He shivered and tried to focus. It was Nagi, leaning over him with a grin on his face. The gun was what he felt, but for some reason, he wasn't scared. He even found himself trying to _rub_ against it. "Look at you..." Nagi murmured, paying attention and making sure the gun was angled in a certain position. H-Huh...? "You're gaping... Did it _really_ feel that good?" The gun prodded him again and Riku nodded furiously, choking out a sentence,

"Y-Yes, s-so... M-More, Nagi, _please_... I-I can't... It h- _hurts!"_ Saying his dick hurt was a bit of a stretch, but it did ache. He was so aroused, he needed more. He needed to come. Riku keened as the gun brushed against his front, arching his back and trying to gain more friction. Nagi was going too slow... P-Please, faster.. Nagi snickered. He must have said that aloud... At this point, he wasn't sure what words he thought and what words he said. Nagi began to remove Riku's torn and cut pants, just to agonize him further. As compensation, however, he reached forward and stroked the red haired boy. The gloves Nagi wore made it feel slick and smooth, eliciting many lewd moans from Riku. Like before, Riku thrusted into Nagi's hand as if fucking it, trembling and whimpering. It was too soon when Nagi pulled away and began to unbuckle his belt, followed by unzipping his jumpsuit. Riku found himself drooling again as he stared at Nagi's chest and eventually, his length. "N-Nagi... _Nagiii_..." He couldn't help but whine the man's name, silently begging to be fucked again. Without compassion, and without being gentle for that matter, Nagi thrusted into Riku. Riku immediately reached his third climax, his own cry sounding foreign to him. He was still recovering from his orgasm when he felt Nagi lift his leg and thrust into him again. "You can handle one last round, can't you?" Nagi hissed. Riku gasped, barely able to keep conscious. Was this how he would die? Constantly pleased until he could no longer take it...? Riku leaned against the floor with his arm, the other reaching to hold onto Nagi's shoulder. Nagi kept the gun pointed at his head, but Riku could only focus on Nagi's face. " _Hhnn_.. aah~!" Nagi pulled away a bit, focusing the gun in the direction of his length and Riku's ass. "I fill him up nicely, don't I?" He heard the other say. Third person...? Riku opened his mouth to try and say something but was immediately silenced by Nagi, who enveloped him in a sloppy and dirty kiss. He rolled his eyes back again before closing them, melting into the kiss and feeling himself completely disconnect as Nagi explored his mouth. "Mhh.. Ah..!" When Nagi pulled away, Riku was even more of a sloppy mess. He was covered in tears, dry and fresh, drool that had come from his mouth and dribbled down his chin, as well as Nagi's from their messy kiss. Nagi moved Riku's arm and pulled the boy's leg over his shoulder, allowing himself more room to push inside. Riku clung onto the floor as best as he could, his hoarse voice constantly echoing moans and gasps and cries of pleasure. When Riku felt Nagi push in completely, to the hilt, he came a forth time, with Nagi following suit. Tongue out and still drooling, Riku found himself being positioned by Nagi once the other had pulled out. Giving a peek, Riku found Nagi focusing the gun on his abused ass, which slowly dripped cum. Each _trickle_ he felt sent shivers down his spine, even more so when his thighs grew coated. He barely heard Nagi's laughter and words of, "Thanks for letting us borrow Riku. Maybe we can have "fun" with him again some other time..."  


Sliding downward so he was laying on the ground, Riku panted and found his eyes slowly closing. He tried to stay awake but was unable to and after a few moments of dazed blinking, Riku allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic was supposed to a self indulgent self insert but ohh _nooooo..._  
>  i read this again and found some mistakes which i'll edit later, im tired  
> i can't believe i made an innocent child like riku ahegao


End file.
